happy mother's day!
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Selamat Hari Ibu, Mum! Kami selalu menyayangimu!" [potter family fic] [albus severus/lily luna/james sirius/harry/ginny potter] [2nd fic for mother's day] [happy mother's day!] [post-hogwarts] [mature james, lily, albus] [hints albus/salacia]


**happy mother's day!**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the plot (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. canon. post-hogwarts. AR. mature!Al. mature!James. mature!Lily. OOC. typo(s). potter family fic. next generation.

2nd fic for mother's day.

* * *

"Selamat Hari Ibu, Mum!" seru James, Lily, dan Al dengan nada dan ekspresi yang berbeda saat menyambut kepulangan Ginny dari The Burrow.

Ginny Potter menatap ketiga anaknya yang mulai beranjak dewasa dengan heran.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Mum tidak berulang tahun hari ini," kata Ginny yang membuat Lily menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Siapa yang bilang Mum berulang tahun hari ini?" James bertanya dengan sok. "Seingatku Mum berulang tahun pada tanggal 11 Agustus dan sekarang sudah tanggal 22 Desember."

"Kalian yakin ini bukan perayaan untuk menyambut natal dengan lebih cepat?" Ginny masih sangsi, "natal tinggal tiga hari lagi."

"Mum, sudah kubilang berkali-kali, ini bukan pesta ulang tahunmu atau pesta menyambut natal dengan waktu yang dimajukan, ini adalah pesta untuk memperingati hari ibu," Lily menjawab dengan geregetan. "Balon, konfeti, buket bunga, kartu ucapan, dan lilin-lilin ini apa membuat kita terlihat seperti sedang mau merayakan _natal_?"

"Barangkali Mum mengira kita merayakan pesta ulang tahun," James menunjuk kue berlapis krim merah dan emas yang menjulang tiga tingkat di depan Ginny yang masih terbengong heran. "Ibu-ibu sering menyalahartikan pesta ulang tahun mereka dengan pesta memperingati jasa-jasa mereka."

"Jadi begini, Mum," Al akhirnya meluruskan, tidak tahan dengan semua perdebatan tak berguna ini, "saat ini kami membuat pesta kejutan untuk merayakan hari ibu. Bukan hari ulang tahun ibu. Menurut majalah Witch Weekly yang mengutip dari salah satu situs Muggle bernama Wikipedia—"

"Kampungan sekali, majalah penyihir kok mengutip di situs Muggle," James mencemooh. Al mendelik.

"Hari ibu adalah hari peringatan atau perayaan terhadap peran seorang ibu dalam keluarganya, baik untuk suami, anak-anak, maupun lingkungan sosialnya. Peringatan dan perayaan biasanya dilakukan dengan membebastugaskan ibu dari tugas domestik yang sehari-hari dianggap merupakan kewajibannya, seperti memasak, merawat anak, dan urusan rumah tangga lainnya," jelas Al lengkap. Ginny, Lily, dan James manggut-manggut.

"Makanya anak-anak memintaku membawamu keluar seharian ini," Harry tiba-tiba muncul dan merangkul Ginny mesra dari belakang. James terbatuk-batuk, Al tersedak air liurnya, dan Lily menatap langit-langit rumah.

"Pantas saja kalau begitu," Ginny mengecup kilat pipi Harry dan menatap sekeliling rumah. "Kerja bagus, anak-anak. Tumben rumah menjadi bersih mengkilat seperti ini."

"Aku bukan anak-anak," James merengut.

"Memang biasanya tidak bersih?" Lily bertanya tak terima.

"Maksud Mum kan kita itu termasuk anak pemalas yang benar-benar jarang bersih-bersih rumah, ya heran saja kok bisa sekali bersih-bersih bisa menjadi sekinclong ini," Al menjawab kalem tapi panjang.

"Terus yang bersih-bersih flat setiap hari itu siapa?" Lily ikut merengut. Al menghela nafas.

"Kita yang pemalas itu adalah kita yang _dulu_ , Lils," Al berusaha sabar.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah, hentikan semuanya," Harry menengahi, "nah, Gin, ayo, tiup lilinnya."

"Buat harapan dulu ya, Mum," Lily mengingatkan.

"Ini benar-benar seperti acara ulang tahun, _kiddos_ ," Ginny menggerutu tapi tetap memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat lalu meniup lilinnya. James dan Lily bertepuk tangan keras seperti orang gila.

"Selamat Hari Ibu, Mum!"

Lily, Al, James, dan Harry bergiliran memeluk dan mengecup pipi Ginny.

"Oh iya, Mum," James menunjuk sebuket besar bunga mawar merah yang diikat oleh pita keemasan, "itu hadiah dariku selain lantai yang mengkilap hasil kerja keras mengepel tadi siang."

"Itu hadiah dariku, Mum," Al menunjuk setumpuk novel tebal yang menggunung di ruang keluarga, "novel romansa Muggle yang selalu kau idam-idamkan. Ah iya, aku juga membersihkan taman depan dan halaman belakang dari daun gugur."

"Kalau yang itu dari aku, Mum," Lily menunjuk selusin kantong belanja yang berserakan di ruang keluarga, "gaun terbaru dari Madam Malkin. Sesuai seleramu. Dan bonus aku yang menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah yang belum diselesaikan oleh kakak-kakakku yang super pemalas ini."

"Hei!" protes Al dan James bersamaan.

Ginny menarik anak-anaknya ke dalam satu pelukan besar, "Mummy sayang kalian selalu."

Harry terbatuk, "aku tidak?"

"Giliranmu nanti, Sayang," Ginny mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Harry.

"Tidak sadar umur," James berdecih.

"Ada yang jomblo disini," Lily pura-pura bersenandung. Ginny dan Harry tertawa kecil.

"Oh, iya!" James menepuk dahinya. "Kami belum mengucapkan _wish_ untukmu, Mum."

"Semoga Mummy Ginny panjang umur,"

"Sehat selalu,"

"Makin sukses,"

"Nggak galak-galak lagi,"

"Makin bijaksana,"

"Makin sabar,"

"Nggak main nyosor kalau ketemu sama Dad,"

"Dan tidak terus menagih cucu pada kami."

James menyelesaikan daftar _wish_ itu dengan satu kalimat pamungkas. Al meringis.

"Iya, Mum, aku masih 21 ini," Al mengeluh, "jalan hidupku masih panjang. Belum mau menikah, belum terlalu ingin berkomitmen, dan tentunya belum siap mental fisik menjadi seorang ayah."

"Alah bilang saja mau nembak gebetan tapi takut ditolak," Lily mendengus. Al mendelik dan James tertawa kencang.

"Aduh, dulu siapa ya yang di Hogwarts sering bilang pengen kawin muda," ledek James.

"Pengen merasakan rasanya jadi ayah muda," ejek Lily.

"Yang kebelet kawin cie sampai-sampai Profesor McGonagall berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Zabini setelah lulus dari Hogwarts," tambah James, tawanya makin kencang. Al merengut.

"Aku tidak suka Zabini!" wajah Al memerah. "Tapi tidak buruk juga sih kalau harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya."

"Cie, Al …."

"Berhenti membahas tentang kawin, nikah, ayah, dan Zabini! Ini hari ibu, yah walaupun kita tahu kita sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali, tapi sebelum itu, saya—"

"Kami," koreksi James.

"Kami," Al memutar bola matanya, "dari keluarga Potter mengucapkan Selamat Hari Ibu!"

"Terima kasih sudah mengandung, merawat, dan membesarkan kami dengan penuh kesabaran dan kasih sayang hingga kami bisa menjadi seperti ini," mata cokelat Lily berkaca-kaca, "jasamu terlalu besar untuk kami. Sampai kapanpun kami tidak akan pernah bisa membalasnya."

"Makin sabar menghadapi kami ya, Mum," bisik Al, "tetap ada bersama kami sampai kami berhasil membahagiakanmu kelak."

"Kami semua sayang Mum!"

James menarik Al, Lily, dan Harry untuk membungkus Ginny dengan satu pelukan erat.

* * *

 **a/n: selamat hari ibu.**

 **a/n (2): terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. maaf jika terdapat kesalahan penulisan.**

 **sign,**

 **thdrprassaaa**


End file.
